The Cursed Child Version 2 (What if Lucy chose death?)
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Lucy dies and became a fallen angel, and asks for help from the guild. But thanks to the devil, her memories are lost and her friends do all they can to save her. But can a human really save a fallen angel? Dedicated to iLikeCookies12
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story are dedicated to **iLikeCookies12**. She helped me think of this fabulous idea, where in my other story ****The Cursed Child, ****instead of Lucy choosing to be in that block of ice, she chooses death. **

**But don't worry guys, there will be some NaLu in this story, because I will make them have a happy ending. **

**Oh, and this is not entirely a death fic. Well, it's HALF AND HALF. Somehow I managed to work it out. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I was born to die at the age of 18. When I was little, a witch named Daphne cursed me, and put a spell on me that makes me die at the age of 18.

That was today, my 18th birthday.

I was hardly seen around the guild anymore, and what good would that do? I was ignored everyday.

Ever since the return of Lisanna, I was left alone, ignored and gone.

I was a ghost to them—or wait. I would be a ghost soon, when I arrive at heaven in a few more hours.

A few months ago, I would have been devastated if I was going to die, but now, I don't care anymore.

I mean, why should I?

There was no point anyways, if I lived until the end.

Hours passed by slowly, as I read my book the third time in a row.

It was the least I could do.

An hour ago, I went on a date with Natsu, but it came out to be a failure, because we were silent during the whole time, except for the fact that Natsu was slurping his meal in an informal way.

Anyways, when we went back, he completely ignored me, and went over to Lisanna, and he started jumping up and down as if he won the lottery.

Yeah whatever.

But that got me into thinking.

Was I really a replacement for Lisanna? Was I really that pitiful?

How could a blonde like me compare to Lisanna?

I mean, who would even want to be with me at this state? My death would come shortly.

So I would die unnoticed?

If that's the case, then whatever.

I started to feel my hands and legs getting painful all over. Electricity shot through them, and I felt like I was going to die sooner or later.

"Help..."I muttered, and fell on to the ground.

Nobody came.

Except my loyal spirit. Loke.

"Lucy, we need to get you home right now," he said, picking me up bridal style.

It hurts, but I had to stand the pain.

I was fading, slowly I began to disappear.

I started to cry, shedding lots of tears.

"Loke...I'm scared. Will I really die? And if by chance I do, what will happen to you guys? I don't want any of you to fall in the wrong hands."

"We'll find a way. Believe in yourself, Lucy. You won't die...hopefully."

My eyes started to close, slowly.

I tried to keep myself awake.

He brought me home, and I looked at the time. 11:00pm.

That means I have an hour to live.

"I'm releasing you guys," I said to Loke, and the keys started to fade.

"Lucy..."Loke whispered.

"I love you all. Thanks for being my _only_ friends. Bye, and I'm sure we'll meet someday."

I was sure that they would be safe.

I shed another tear, for that I have nobody else in my life now.

I was dead. Well, soon to be dead.

I closed my eyes, and saw nothing but a white light.

"_Lucy, open your eyes,"__said a voice. _My eyes widened. Who was here?

Before me, stood a blonde girl with long hair. She looked like...Mavis? What was Mavis doing here?

Wait, Mavis is dead, so that means I'm dead too, right?

So I was right. I died, unnoticed.

"No you're not dead...at least not yet," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have 2 options. Die and go to heaven, OR, you can be frozen in ice for 100 years in a ice land far, far away."

I thought about for a moment.

Should I die, and go to heaven with my parents?

Or should I be frozen in ice? In a land far, far away.

I thought about my only two options, and had trouble picking.

But now that I think about it, death sounded like a better answer.

After all, I was being ignored by almost everyone, my spirits were gone, and so who would come save me in ice in a land far, far away.

If I die, then I could at least enjoy life up there in heaven. Makes sense, right?

I could be happy up there, and live with my parents. They cared for me, and I could have a happy life.

"I choose death," I said, and immediately, I felt something surround me.

XXX

I was in a bubble, surrounded by golden lights.

I once heard that if you die, your life flashes in front of you.

There were scenes, of when I was born, and the party where Daphne cursed me.

Then, there was me, playing with my little doll Michelle.

Then another bubble came by, with another scene of my life that had ended just two seconds ago.

I saw my mother slowly dying, and there I was, crying my heart out.

I felt a pang of envy, when I saw it. But me? Jealous of my own mother? No way.

I wished someone would cry for _me_ when I died, but no.

It was too late, and I was sure nobody would even notice I was dead forever.

A dead person could never come alive, no matter how hard they try.

Anyways, then there were scenarios of me attending my father's fancy balls and weddings.

I saw how cruel my father became, but then again, that was the past.

He never stopped loving me, no matter what they say.

Then there was me, running away from home, and meeting Natsu.

A tear slipped, as I remembered that day, when he brought me to Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail were my first friends, and they supported me in every way possible. But as you all know, nothing in this world lasts forever.

I know this, because they abandoned me, alone and lonely.

I died unnoticed, which proves that they don't care.

My spirits were the only ones who really loved me, with the exception of my parents and my REAL blood-related family.

Was I a fool to run away from home?

XXX

When everything was done, I was now in a new room, filled with angelic looking people.

They smiled at me, and gestured for me to come closer.

I could feel warmth, and looked around at this palace thing kind of place.

"Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia. Welcome to the Afterlife."

So she was in heaven?

"Yes, you're in heaven."

So they can read minds?

"Yes we can."

"How? I mean, uh do you um know where my parents are, and um can someone tell me how things work here?"

The angel smiled, and put her hand on my cheek. "Sure dear, I'll explain everything to you, and soon, you will get the perfect job."

A job? What in the world is that? I wondered in her head.

Wasn't heaven supposed to be like a place where you're free and stuff? Weren't you supposed to be living happily ever after?

"Everyone has a job in here. Some take care of humans, being their guardian angel. For you, it's different. I sense a great amount of magic in you.

Your job will be the Soul Catcher, and you will catch souls from Earth land, and bring them to cross the bridge to the Afterlife.

In the Afterlife, you have your room, your house, and everything. It might not be what you're used to back in Earth, but get used to it. Your parents will live in the house across the street from yours."

I nodded.

Everything was different from what I was used to. It changed all of a sudden.

But don't fret. I'm sure everything will turn out alright at the end. I will make my new life here in heaven.

"Hey. Before I go, is there a way to talk to those in Earth. Or is there a way to see them?"I asked.

"Oh that? Yes of course. There is a Sighting area, where you peer down to earth. And before I forget, you have angel magic."

Angel magic?

Will my life be cut short like Oracion Seis Angel's life?

"You close your eyes, and you can wish for things to happen. You can calm people down."

I don't really get that part, but hey!

I'm an angel!

And who said I need Natsu or those guys to help me with my life?

This is my life, and I don't need them in it. They spoiled their chance of me forgiving them, so there.

I will start fresh and clear.

I will become someone else, someone new.

I was dead, and free!

And I, Lucy Heartfilia, will make new friends and start a new life.

**Back at the Guild**

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu greeted her.

"Oh hi. So, since that plan the other day failed, we shall think of a new one,"said Lisanna.

"Why are you so desperate into getting me and Lucy together?"Natsu asked.

"Well of course it's because you two seem like the cutest couple. Not to mention, where's Lucy?" Lisanna asked, scanning around the room.

No signs of the celestial mage.

"Maybe she overslept," said Natsu.

He dashed out the guild to Lucy's house, but there was nobody in there.

He checked everywhere.

The bathroom, the kitchen, her bedroom, and even her living room.

She was gone.

Nowhere to be found.

So he went back to the guild, thinking she probably went to the bookstore or something like that.

But he was wrong.

Days passed, and soon, a month was over.

Still no signs of Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?"Natsu asked.

It was dead silent, because nobody knows where she was.

"Is she at home?"One asked.

"No."

"Is she at a job?"

"No."

She was gone.

So for the next month, everyone searched for her, and even put up posters of Lucy Heartfilia.

But no replies.

She was long gone, and nobody can find her.

Natsu walked around her apartment every day, and the scent was fading, day by day.

He could sense death, whenever he think of her.

Was it because she was dead? Was Lucy dead?

He somehow found himself walking to Acalypha **( However you spell that)**, and found a grave.

He smelled a somewhat familiar scent, then realized that it was Loke. The lion spirit was in front of a grave, with a sad expression, and he placed flowers in front of the name.

Natsu walked over to him.

"Loke?"

The spirit looked at him, in a shameful expression. "Natsu, do you even know what you did?"

The salamander of Fairy Tail is now confused.

"What did I do?"

Loke took a deep breath, and handed him Lucy's keys. "She's dead."

Silence pierced the air for a moment, when Natsu finally realized what he said.

"What? How? How is she dead? What? I don't believe it."

He was confused, and needed answers.

"You ignored her along with the rest of the guild for what? At least a month. She was fated to die on her 18th birthday, and yet, you left her alone. She died unnoticed, except by me and her other spirits who couldn't bear to see her die."

Now, Natsu was shocked.

He looked at the grave, and realized, that his lovers' name was on it.

She was dead.

How? Why?

_Here lies Lucy Heartfilia_

_A sweet and passionate celestial mage of Fairy Tail. _

_Ignored by her friends, she died unnoticed at the early age of 18. _

_May you rest in peace. _

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

He didn't know why, but he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

He felt like he was going to cry any moment.

He couldn't stand it that Lucy—_his_ Lucy, was dead.

And you know what? He wasn't even there when she died.

She died unnoticed, except for her spirits who some stayed in the spirit world because they didn't want to face the bitter truth.

It was unfair.

"Loke. Kill me."

There was silence in the air once again, as Loke stared at him as if he was insane.

"Why?"

"I want to be with Lucy. Oh you know what? I'll just kill myself,"he said, as he took out a pocketknife in his pockets.

He raised it up to his chest, and was about to stab himself, before Loke reached over, and took it away from him.

"DON'T!"

_Clink!_

The knife dropped down to the floor, as he let it go.

"Do you think Lucy will be happy if you died? Wouldn't you want her to be happy up there in heaven with her parents? Would she want to see you sad? Natsu, smile for her. Smile for Lucy. I'm sure we'll see her again someday,"Loke told him.

"How would we see her? She's dead!"

But Loke simply shook his head. He didn't know why, but he felt Lucy was alive in some way.

"Natsu. Believe in what you must,"Loke said, before disappearing.

Natsu just stood there, and placed the ring of keys on Lucy's gravestone.

Loke was right. He had to live, for Lucy's sake.

So, without a word, he went back, to tell the guild what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked around in my new home, which looked almost the same as my old home.

It was prettier, with it's lavender & white stripped wallpaper, and purple carpet floor. It has a bedroom upstairs, and a kitchen, bathroom, and living room downstairs.

There was everything in her house, ranging from walk-in closets, to everything a girl could dream of.

So if she had everything, why didn't she feel like home?

She felt like a part of her heart was breaking apart, and she felt lonely.

Inside the closets, there were all sorts of angelic clothing, all to her liking.

She stepped in a Sweet and Flirty Chiffon Designer Dress by Minuet in White. It reached just above her ankles, as she searched for a pair of white flats.

She stepped outside, and saw other angels in different style clothing. Some wore pinkish dresses, while some dressed in gothic dresses, but not her.

She preferred white angelic dresses.

"Lucy dear, y-you've chose death?"A voice asked behind her.

She recognized that voice immediately. It was her mother, Layla Heartfilia.

She turned around, and there stood her parents, hand in hand.

"Yes mother. I chose death. I-I'm sorry."

Her mother put an arm around her shoulders. "That's okay. Here, your first job is to convince those triplets to cross the bridge. And oh yes, before I forget, you have your guild. Come here, Dylan."

He smirked at me, as a boy with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of nowhere.

"Oh uh hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ooh, let's leave the two lovebirds alone,"said Father. I shot a glare at him.

"I know, that newbie who just crossed the road somehow. Let's get started."

"Wait! Uh since we're angels, how do we fly?"I asked.

"You're annoying with those questions of yours. I'll take you flying AFTER we go do this mission."

"Sure, what's it about?"I asked.

"Well, these 3 brothers have been haunting this castle for many years, and many previous Soul Catchers, have gotten lost and never returned, while others—like me, managed to escape, but failed the mission."

"And you're expecting me to do it? Oh puh-lease. I'm a newbie. Give me an easier task."

"Can't. It's what the council says. I don't want to get in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine whatever. I'll take this mission. I'll pass. You'll see."

He smirked. "And if you don't?"

"I'll have you save me."

He scoffed, then took me to this portal that leads to Earth.

Or perhaps, more specifically, Loma, a place in Fiore.

OR, if you want it MORE specifically, I'm standing outside in the cold air, in front of this palace.

"Ooh, so what do I do now?"I asked.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Go in, and look for the Blue Room."

"Aren't you my guild? Take me there."

Some guild, I thought in my head.

He sighed, and pushed open the door, and there were doors everywhere.

An eternity of doors.

We went past each room, then finally, we found a room covered in blue.

Well only the walls were blue, but according to DYLAN, it's the 'Blue Room.'

"Hey! I'm always correct, don't mock me,"he said.

I blinked. Huh?

"I can read minds, and so can you, but you need to master that skill,"Dylan said.

"Yeah whatever,"I told him.

"Well, I'm going to be in the green room in case you need me. Call me if you need help, and I'll get you out of here,"He said.

So he was just going to leave me alone in here?

Seriously?

And so, I spent the rest of that hour looking through the 'stuff' of the owners' house, whom they have left behind, due to the 'triplet ghosts.'

**Back to Natsu**

_HELP! _

_Triplet ghosts have been sighted in the Palace of Loma. _

_Where: The Blue Room, the sixth door to the right_

_Emergency. Please help us. _

_Thank you. _

_Reward: 1,000,000 jewels. _

He needed to pay Lucy's rent, and this was the perfect mission.

"HEY! ICE PICK, ERZA! I've found the perfect request. One million jewels. We're gonna be rich!"

Erza was still mourning over Lucy's death, and so was everyone else in the guild.

But Natsu? He had faith that even if its in his dreams, he will see Lucy someday.

"You know what? We will go on all the missions to keep Lucy's house, and to make her proud!"Erza shouted, with enthusiasm, as she made her way to Natsu.

They got the mission signed, and left, to the city of Loma.

**Lucy's POV**

I was currently sleeping on this blue-ish and white-ish bed, and I heard some noises.

Immediately, I woke up, afraid that it was going to be the triplet ghosts.

But no.

They were humans, and my world stopped, as the door opened.

A scarlet haired mage, a raven haired mage, and a pink haired mage and his blue cat.

No.

Impossible. They were here?!

It was Team Natsu, and I could not believe it.

Luckily, I was an angel, so they could not see me, but still.

How were they here?

I saw Natsu sniff the air.

"I smell something familiar..."He muttered under his breath.

My heart pounded.

Even though they could not see me, I was still nervous for some reason. Why?

All I had to do was to finish up this mission, leave, get rewarded with something unknown, and whee...Dylan would teach me how to fly.

I did not need them to get in my way, and I fear that they will end up getting killed.

I lifted the blankets off me, and Natsu turned his head.

Oops.

I forgot I was invisible, so the blanket was moving too.

"Who's there?"He asked.

"Is it the triplets?"Gray asked, walking over to me.

Without thinking, I revealed myself. "Gosh, relax guys. It's only me. See, I was sent here to uh clear that ghost man, and um I got sleepy and went to bed."

Gosh, I sounded ridiculous.

"L-luce?"Natsu looked at me.

I then realized that I made a bad decision.

"I..."

"Lucy! We're so sorry for ignoring you. We thought you died,"Erza said.

"I _am_ dead, and yes, I forgive you guys."

"What do you mean? If you're dead, then how come we can see you?"Natsu asked.

I sighed.

"I-I'm an angel. I came here as a Soul Catcher, to um convince lost souls to cross the bridge to the Afterlife."

Natsu wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. Lucy, so you're dead?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly, we all heard rumbling. Something was about to happen.

"LUCY! STAY BACK!"Natsu shouted.

"NO! I'm not weak, okay? And plus, it's my job, not yours."

"We're doing this for our mission,"Gray said.

Then, there came 3 boys, one with strawberry pink hair, another with orange hair, and another with brown hair.

They must be the Triplets.

"Guessed right,"said Strawberry, looking at me.

I snickered. "So _you_ guys are the ones?"

The leader stepped closer to me, only Natsu pulled me away, and had an arm around me, as if he was going to protect me.

"First of all, I'm not called Strawberry, Blondie. And second of all, we're more powerful than you think. We're rid lots of angels, and you're next."

"Ha. You really think you can get rid of me?"

I had backup with me.

Team Natsu was full in action, and yes, I forgive them.

"They're mortals. They can die, and so will you."

I looked at them, and noted that they had a confused look on their faces.

"He can read minds,"I told them.

The orange soda pop dude was about to attack, I noted.

He had an evil look, and looked at me. "Well, let's begin, shall we?"

"If anything, do NOT, touch my Lucy,"Natsu said.

I shoved him off. "Natsu, I'll be fine. It's you guys I'm worried about,"I told him.

Out of nowhere, snakes started to appear.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"Natsu spewed fire on the floor, hoping to rid the snakes.

But more and more came alone.

Gray started to freeze the snakes, but there were too many.

Erza tried to aim her hundred swords at each snake, but there were like billions and billions of snakes.

But then, I realized that these snakes were harmless.

They were moving, yes, but look at their tails! SPARKLY PURPLE TAILS!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"I burst out laughing.

They all looked at me if I was insane.

"Look at their tails. IT'S FAKE!"I shouted.

Strawberry, Orange Pop Guy, and Chocolate Chestnut all looked at me, and they all smirked.

"Well, Miss smarty pants. Time for next plan, and this time, we'll be using _magic._"

I gulped, then realized something important.

DYLAN FORGOT TO TEACH ME MY NEW ANGEL MAGIC!

All celestial wizards who enter the Afterlife, are taught new types of magic, and in my case, it's angelic magic.

"Oh crap."

"Defenseless now, eh girly? Your precious guild forgot to teach you magic."

This was bad, very bad.

"You know what? Why not just cross the bridge and live a happy life!"I told them.

They rejected me.

"Too bad, that's for losers like you. We're free, so why not do whatever we like?"

All of Team Natsu except me and Happy stepped forward to defeat the triplets, but no.

It was a fail.

"ARGHHH!"

I couldn't stand the painful screams of my friends.

Their magic was being sucked out, and there was no way to control it.

It was too painful, way too painful.

I couldn't help but just stand there, and watch them drop to the floor.

"Lucy...run for your life..."Natsu managed out.

Gray and Erza slowly nodded their heads.

But why should I run and leave them alone?

They've been there for me all the time, and plus, this is my job.

What was I supposed to do? Call for Dylan?

"I'm not leaving, until you brats cross the stupid bridge to the Afterlife."

"Well, you're going to regret meeting us, Blondie,"said the Chocolate Chestnut dude.

Out of nowhere, a dentist chair appeared, and I was tied to it, with a chain and rope.

I couldn't get free, but that did not mean I was going to give up that easily.

Strawberry stepped closer, and he pulled open my mouth, with his driller thing.

I was so dead.

Then, lots and lots of snakes came out of nowhere, and this time, they were real. Full of slime and their flickering tongues.

Gross.

They were making their way towards me, and soon, I would be eaten.

Then, a screen appeared, and a movie came out.

I saw images of crimson blood, vampire eyes, and scary movies came out.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOSH!"I screamed.

"L-Lucy..."They all croaked.

But then I realized something. Oh, what a fool I am!

I was dead! Free!

I'm an angel!

No matter how hard they try, they can't kill me.

And as for my teeth? I can just wish and hope for a new one, and it will work.

I was so stupid!

"HA! That's not going to work against me,"I said, and smirked at them.

I just sat there, amused, at their hard attempts to scare me off.

It was their trick all along.

All they did was scare the others, and make them frightened, and locked up somewhere.

So, if I defeat them, I will also free the thousand and possibly million souls locked up here. They will be free.

I simply watched them try whatever they can to get me screaming. But no, I was quiet, and had a smile on my face.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead."

It was then the triplets decided to surrender.

"W-we give up. We'll cross the bridge,"they said.

I smiled. "Well, I'm sure your parents are there too. I'm sure they all miss you."

They looked at each other, and back at me. "Hmm maybe. So where's the bridge?"

I stopped in mid-air.

Dylan never told me how things work. Some guild he is.

"I-Uh I'll find it. Wait, I need to heal them,"I said.

I closed my eyes, and wished for brand new white teeth, and hoped that my friends were safe.

They saved me in many situations, so this time I need to save them. They were my first true friends, and I needed to save them.

Even though they ignored me, I knew I still had to save them no matter what.

How would my life be without them?

I felt a warm glow, and when I opened my eyes, I found them perfectly recovered, and my teeth fixed and new.

"Lucy...are you really dead?"Natsu asked.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

A moment of silence fell, then I felt Natsu's warm arms around me.

I hugged him back. "Luce, will we ever see you again?"He asked.

I felt tears from both me and him. "Yes. I promise I will see you guys again someday."

He hugged me, and I kissed his cheek.

We didn't want to leave each other, but we had to.

"YOU GUYS DONE YET? TAKE US TO THE AFTERLIFE!"Shouted the boys.

"Sheesh, shut up triplets. Hold on, I uh don't know exactly how to get back, and um..."

"So how did you get here?!"Everyone including Team Natsu exclaimed.

"Uh my guild. Hey um where's the green room?"I asked.

They all shrugged. I had no choice, but to go and look for that stupid Dylan guild.

"I'll be right back."

I went outside, and shouted Dylan's name. "DYLAN!"

I saw someone sprint out from a room, and to me.

"What? Where? Lucy? You okay? Did you do it? I guess not, let me take you back, and your lucky you escaped,"he said.

I dragged him by the collar, and took him inside.

"DYLAN. Take them to the Afterlife. Where's the bridge?"

His face went from worried to shocked and surprised.

He looked at the triplets.

"Impossible,"he shook his head.

"I did it, with their help!"I said, pointing to my friends.

"Humans?"

"Old guild members."

"Oh."

Natsu's face looked dark and full of jealousy, but I ignored him.

"Okay, I'll bring him to the council. Then I'll come back, and take you back,"he said.

"Tell them that _I_ did all the work. You were just slacking off!"I shouted, and he disappeared.

Then, I was alone again with Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"Who was that?"Asked Gray.

"My guild."

"Hey Lucy?"

I looked at Natsu.

"Yes?"

"Promise us you'll never forget us."

Silence.

I went over, and hugged each one of them, including Happy.

"I promise. I swear I'll see you guys again someday."

I could feel the tears coming back again.

I didn't know if this was a promise I can keep, but maybe I can.

Maybe someday our paths will cross again, like today.

"Bye,"I whispered, as I found myself fading.

Dylan was behind me, and I took his hand.

But before I left, I whispered a final good-bye.

"_I promise we will meet again someday..." _

**Phew, finally finished with this chapter. **

**And yes, before I forget, this is a NALU fan fiction. They will keep in touch with each other somehow. **

**And um let's see...Oh yes. **

**In case you guys didn't read my other fan fiction, ****The Cursed Child, ****that's where everything originally came from. A fan named** iLikeCookies12** messaged me, and asked if I can make a short story of if Lucy chose death instead. **

**So, instead of turning it into a short story, it somehow became this, and it will be LONG, and I will update as soon as possible. **

**This story, in case you didn't know, is dedicated to **iLikeCookies12.

**Leave a review at the end! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu watched her go, fading into a dim light.

He hated to see her leaving with some other guy, different from him.

He hated how she was dead, and that they lived in completely different worlds.

She lived in the Afterlife—Heaven, where everything is all happy and glittery.

He, on the other hand, lived on Earth, where everything is all about bittersweet pain, guilt, and stuff like that.

"Natsu, you need to move on,"Gray said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I-I can't. I love her, and to think this was going to happen...I-I honestly don't know anything anymore."

Erza sighed. "Natsu. Lucy is an angel, and you are a human. How in heavens can you two get together?"

"But I don't want her to be seen with that man. What if she forgets me?"

It was rare for him to cry and sulks like this, but he couldn't help it.

He loved her that much.

"She won't ever forget you. Fairy Tail will always be in her heart, and she will always be in ours."

* * *

I followed Dylan, to fly.

I want to spread my angel wings, and fly free. Freedom.

Well, freedom don't always last.

"Let's go. Let's fly to France,"he said.

I thought about this for a moment.

"C-can we fly to Magnolia?"

"What? Why?"

How could I explain this? That I want to see them again.

But he would never understand.

I mean, we angels are not allowed to show our presence to humans, but in my case, I did, because, well I felt like doing it.

"I just want to see them again,"I said.

"But they won't see you."

"I know. I'll live with it. I just want to see how they're doing."

He nodded, as if he understood me.

He may be a dumb guide, but he wasn't that bad when it comes to stuff like this.

Maybe I'm moving on.

Maybe I'm falling for him.

Maybe one day, I'll live a happy life here in heaven, and I'll forget Natsu and the others.

But I don't want to move on.

I don't want to change.

I'm fine with the way I am, so why can't everything be like this?

"Okay, you ready?"He asked.

I nodded.

"Imagine you're in a room filled with people you love. Imagine you spreading your wings to fly, as if you've finally found home. Freedom..."

So I did what he asked.

* * *

_An image of me came up inside my head, inside Fairy Tail. _

_We were all celebrating, and cheering, for no reasons. _

_I loved the way everything was like, and how we were all together as if we were a real family. _

_I thought that they were all I could ask for. _

_I spread my wings. _

_I was free. _

_I was finally out of that mansion, and has come into my dream guild—Fairy Tail. _

_My dream has come true, and I loved it here. _

_All the new friends I've made...how could I forget them?_

___I spread my arms wide, and I felt a tingling and warm sensation. I was free.  
_

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I was flying through the air, with Dylan next to me.

"Oh my gosh!"

We were above Magnolia, and I could see everything from here.

"Hey Dylan, can I stop by my guild?"

"This isn't vacation,"he mumbled, "But I guess you could. I'm going to stop by and steal a few plates of food from restaurants,"he said, and left me alone, as we landed.

"But how do I let them see me?"I asked.

He shook his head.

"Can't. They're not supposed to."

Oh...

I sighed, and came in from the back window of the guild, where nobody would notice a window opening suspicious.

Mira was at the bar, drying dishes, and chatting with Elfman.

Lisanna was with Natsu...oh how that pained my chest.

I felt the tears coming, as I saw they were sitting together in a table.

I couldn't stand it, as I stepped closer to where they were sitting, and tried to hear to see what they were talking about.

"_Lisanna...I miss her. What do I do? Erza says to move on, but she promised that she would see me again..."Natsu said. _

"_She never breaks promises, right Natsu? She'll be back before you know it,"Lisanna smiled. _

"_Really? So...she's alive?" _

_She shook her head. _

"_She said she was an angel, so that means she's dead. However, she'll visit you. Oh yes, I have a date with Bixlow this evening, so I gotta go. Bye,"she said, and she left. _

My eyes widened in shock.

How wrong was I, when I thought that they were dating?

I was so dead wrong, and I died thinking that they loved each other.

But no, Natsu loved me.

Or maybe he just sees me as a friend, but still.

He wanted to see me.

I scanned the area, and saw that Dylan was in France, stealing food from some 5-star restaurants.

We would be leaving by 2:00, and so I have 2 hours left.

Two whole hours to do anything I want, while he roams the world.

But how could I get them to notice me?

I can't.

I don't know how I did it that time at the castle, but all of a sudden, I forgot how everything worked.

Angels and humans lived in two different worlds, the Afterlife, and Earth land.

We weren't meant to be together, but yet, I was going to prove fate wrong.

"Natsu?"I whispered, hoping that he can hear me.

I saw how he got up all alarmed, and that got me some hope.

Perhaps he _can_ hear me.

He sniffed the air, and faced me.

Our faces were inches apart.

"_Lucy?"He asked. _

The guild grew silent, as if they were studying him.

"_Lucy? I thought I heard you,"he said. _

_Gajeel and Wendy came up to him. _

"_He's right. We can smell her, but we can't hear her. Her scent is faint,"Gajeel said. _

I watched how the guild gasped, and went in front of where Natsu's head was.

Since I'm a ghost, they faded right through me.

"Err, you can hear me?"

His eyes widened.

"_Luce? You're really there? How long can you stay? Can you make yourself visible again like last time?" _

I hugged him, but my arms went right through him.

"Sorry, I don't remember how...but you can hear me, right?"

He nodded. _"Yeah, Lucy, please make yourself visible again."_

"I told you I can't."

I looked at my watch, and saw that it was 12:30.

Plenty of time for me to find a way to see him and touch him and hug him.

I loved him, and no, I would not let him go.

"Okay Natsu, I will try all I can...I'll try to make myself visible..."I said.

"_Really? Yay, hurry and make you visible. I miss you a lot..."He said. _

I patted his head and smiled, only my hand went right through.

I hate living like this, so I was going to think.

I thought about the time we were together.

I want myself to be visible again, and see him, even if it's just for a few hours.

It was only thing I want, to see him and to say sorry for all the things I've done before.

And so, I used a lot of my power, and I feel like I'm turning visible.

I'm turning back to whom I used to be.

And with one more push of magic and lots of thinking, I felt myself in a more colorful world, before everything turned black.

* * *

He kept on waiting, just sitting there, on the bench.

He saw her, he really did, no matter what they all say.

He saw a flash of color, and knew it was Lucy, before she completely faded into nowhere.

But he saw it, and that's what matters.

The love of his life, he saw her one last time.

"Thanks Luce...For everything. Thank you for trying. I understand if you can't force yourself visible, but it's okay. I love you,"he whispered, before heading home.

Tomorrow he would have a whole lot of explaining to do with his guild mates.

* * *

I woke up, all tired and painful.

I saw that I was in a bed, in someone's room.

There were football posters, and soccer and athlete items, and I realized, that I was in Dylan's room.

"Dylan?"

He jogged up the stairs, and he frowned.

"I told you not to show yourself to them. I don't know how you did it last time in the castle, but you can't keep on doing this,"he said.

I raised an eyebrow. I was curious.

"Why?"

"The devil will take control of your powers, and something will happen. If you overuse too much magic power, then you will fade from being an angel."

"You did it too!"

"I can do it, because I have more power than you. You just finished one little mission, okay, It wasn't little, but still. You can't keep on doing that when your powers are limited,"he told me.

I sighed.

Fine, whatever.

I was going to find a way to talk to Natsu. To observe what was going on.

"I'm going home,"I told him, and left.

It was too confusing, and I don't get a thing that's going on.

Why can't I see him, and what's this about magic power limits and stuff?

All I want is to confess, before we really get separated from each other's lives.

So what if I overuse too much power?

But I was sure, that there was a way.

I would find a way to keep in touch with him, no matter what.

I wouldn't give up, no matter what they say about it being impossible.

Fairy Tail has taught me many things, and since I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, I know better than to give up.

No.

I would keep on trying, until the bitter end. I would do all I can, to make sure he knows—that I loved him, and always will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I love him; I don't want to let him fade away from my world.

Natsu Dragneel, he was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail.

He was my best friend and partner, so why...why did I have to suffer and die like this?

Why couldn't I be like others, free and happy.

Why couldn't I have stayed on Earth, like everyone else? Why did it have to be me, stupid fate?

Am I dead, or am I not?

They say that if you're dead, you live happily ever after in heaven.

So am I dead? But I'm not happy up here. I mean, I've got Dylan and my parents and all, but...I'm happier on Earth.

See, I've been noticing lately, that not every angel is like me, doing jobs.

I see some slacking off, some going on dates, like how a normal life is supposed to be.

I see some in the Viewing Room, looking and watching over their loved ones.

But me and a few unfortunate others?

We have work to do.

But why is that?

Am I dead? Or am I simply a lost spirit, trapped in nowhere.

Maybe I'm trapped between Heaven and Earth, with no place to go.

Maybe they're trying to decide for me...

Or...

Maybe I'm just unfortunate. Maybe they just want me to work for them.

"You okay?"Mama asked me, stroking my cheek.

Oh, how I missed it when she does that.

But if I never died, then I would've never got to see her sweet, loving, kind face.

"Mama, am I dead? I mean, you and father always slack off and relax, while me and Dylan is stuck in here doing work."

But my answer did not come.

Instead, she just smiled and touched my cheek. "You'll find out soon enough."

But what did that mean?

I don't get a thing she said. I got nothing.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's nothing,"she said, and left my house, and left.

I stared at her in confusion, as she left my room.

Unconsciously, I found myself also walking out of my house, and into the Viewing Room.

I didn't know what motivated me to go there, but I felt as if I was supposed to be there for various reasons.

I had a feeling in my chest that it will somehow help me...it will bring me closer, to the truth.

I stepped inside, and waited in the long line, until one out of 20 booths were open, to view and spy on people on Earth.

Human beings.

I'm the opposite: a stupid little angel.

"Damn, my wife keeps worrying over me, and so does my kid,"said the person in back of me.

"Why? What does she do?"Asked the other man.

"She's always crying over me. I sent her a dream that I'm fine up here,"the man said.

A dream?

You could send dreams?

How come I did not know? How come no one told me?

"What do you mean?"I asked, breaking into the conversation.

"You didn't know? Dreamland is the place where you send dreams,"one said.

"But if you do something wrong, it might end up becoming something else completely. Hey...are you an actual angel or are you a ghost?"The other man asked.

I blinked.

How was I supposed to know? Both?

"I don't know."

He studied me for a moment, studying my features.

I then realized that I was different from them, different from a lot of people.

Unlike me, they actually were full of life.

They weren't like me, stressing over jobs like Soul Catching, or whatever it was called.

They weren't trained by guides, like I was.

That's...odd, don't you think?

"Girl, are you going to go or not?"Asked the first man.

I turned around, and realized that it was my turn. I was in front of the line.

But I didn't know why...

I didn't know why, but I wasn't in the mood to do anything anymore.

"No, you go ahead,"I mumbled, and left.

I walked to Dylan's house, and knocked on the door.

"What? Can't you see it's 10:00 in the morning?"He asked, tired.

"I have a question. Where's Dreamland?"

Dylan's eyes widened, before shaking his head.

"Don't go there."

"Why not?"

This was my life, not his.

Who cares about what he thinks? He may be my guide, but that does not mean he should take control of me.

"It's dangerous."

I shrugged, before leaving.

I didn't care. I would send a dream to my beloved—Natsu Dragneel.

My feet dragged me once again, to another place unknown.

* * *

I was walking to this auditorium, with red velvet comfy chairs, and a huge stage, who knows what it's for...

There was something in the middle of the stage, a lacrima, I think.

A crystal blue sphere, blue as the ocean.

Sparkling blue.

Aqua.

Why was it there? What was it for?

Questions flooded my head, as I looked around it. I was curious.

Like any other person, I knew I shouldn't touch something that I didn't know.

But I was curious, and so, I reached my hand out.

I didn't know what to expect, as I touched that sphere.

It was round, a perfect circle.

My hand reached out, and I touched it.

I touched it.

Nothing happened at first, but then I felt a pain of electricity coming down my spine.

It hurt like crazy.

It was painful, too, too painful.

I couldn't hold in the pain any longer, so like any rational person, I screamed, letting it all out.

But what a bad idea it was to touch that lacrima-like item.

My world turned black.

* * *

I saw black.

Darkness.

Where was I? That, I didn't know.

Did I fall down somewhere? I really don't know.

I thought angels like me can't die, because, well, we're already dead.

So where am I?

I saw flames around me, unusual ones.

Purple and black.

Colors of the evil darkness.

Where was I?

I then saw a light, and I reached towards it.

I kept running, walking, jogging, until I got closer, and closer, but—

Everything around me stopped, before they went on again.

I was in the middle of Magnolia, with nowhere to go.

Could they see me? I wondered, and I tried to make myself noticeable to them.

I tried opening the guild doors, but my hands faded right through them.

I tried to speak, but my words came out as nothing.

Nobody heard me, not one soul.

I tried to sit next to Natsu, but I faded right through the chair.

Did I become a ghost?

I walked around barely hoping, that someone could come and save me.

I called his name—Dylan.

But he was nowhere to be found. I was...hopeless.

I didn't want to give up, for I know that if I do, I would never see them ever again.

So I walked around Magnolia, hoping for someone to save me.

I screamed, I shouted.

Nobody can hear me.

I thought about how Dylan taught me how to fly. I concentrated.

Nothing happened.

I tried to hope for the best, thinking thoughts—pleasant ones.

"Dylan?"

"Natsu?"

"Mom?"

"Father?"

"ANYONE?!"

But I was lost.

The sudden vision of being in magnolia disappeared, and I found myself in the black darkness once again.

I saw a girl. Brown hair, brown eyes.

A figure, walking towards me.

Was she an enemy or ally?

Was she trapped in here like me?

Where was I? Why am I here? Was it because of that stupid lacrima?

Thoughts swirled around my head, as I tried to look around asking for help.

"How did you come here?"She asked me.

The black was once replaced with Magnolia, but the girl—she was faint. Like how I was right now.

"I don't know. Some kind of lacrima,"I told her.

Should I trust her or should I not?

"We're trapped in time. Lost. We can't ever go back, or we'll cause chaos,"she told me.

I bit my lip. What was that supposed to mean?

"I don't get it."

"We can't go back. Souls like us already moved on, and all we do is mop around. Everything we do is hopeless,"she said.

I didn't want everything to be this way...

"So am I dead or am I not?"

She looked away, avoiding my gaze.

"I guess that's for you to find out."

I don't get a word she said, and how is it possible that she doesn't know a thing I said?

That one simple question...how could she not know?

How could I not know?

Maybe I would be trapped here for eternity. Maybe this would be the end.

"So what are we going to do now?"I asked.

She shrugged. "Most people watch over their loved ones. Some moved on, and made new friends that are trapped here, though they blend right through."

"But, so um I-I don't know...so what are you doing here?"I asked.

A tear slipped down the girl's cheek.

"We're possessed by the devil. Trapped. We have nowhere else to go. Nobody can help us. NO ONE!"

I patted her soft brown hair, but my hand went right through it.

"But we have magic here, don't we?"

I wanted to help, to get out of this ugly place.

I wanted to be either alive or dead, one of the two choices.

I don't want to be stuck here, possessed by some dark being.

Maybe I can help. Not me, but Fairy Tail.

If we could use magic here, then maybe we can...change the way things work?

"You can send dreams."

My eyes widened, realizing all the possible possibilities.

If I can perhaps send a dream to Natsu, then we can be free.

"I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Is this Dreamland?"

She looked away, as if trying to avoid the question.

Finally, she answered.

"Yes. Dreamland is possible, if you're a promoted angel, relaxing in heaven. But for people/angels like us, we're not fully promoted. We were so foolish, to touch that dreamland lacrima. We're stuck."

So that was the explanation behind all this...

But I have a brilliant idea.

I can send dreams, since this is dreamland. I can get help!

And then...I can be...free?

"I'll free us,"I told the girl.

She bit her lip. "What's you name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Cecilia. Cecilia Laza"

* * *

_She didn't know why, but she trusted this blonde. _

_She trusted Lucy. _

_She didn't know why, but she felt as if Lucy can really change the way things work in here. _

_She had a feeling that something big was going to happen, all thanks to this girl, Lucy Heartfilia. _

_Perhaps this girl really could change the future of their lives. _

_Perhaps...perhaps this girl can do something that the others can't. _

_Most souls have disappeared into thin air, trying to defeat the devil himself. _

_But she had a feeling that this girl could really change everything..._

_From bad to good. _

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. I was feeling really lazy. Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Don't forget to leave a review at the end! Thanks for everything everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If there was anything I hate, that would be being an invisible ghost, with nothing to hope and love.

I was stuck, possessed by the devil, according to Cecilia.

She told me everything I needed to know—and that was simply, being possessed by a devil, invisible us, and we're pretty much hopeless.

She was my only friend here, in this world of darkness, where nobody can see nor touch us.

She was about 150 years old, and yet, she was still a teenager.

Spirits like her can't grow, so that means neither can me.

I knew I made a promise to get us out of here, but how?

I didn't have a clue on how to send dreams, and these visions are annoying me lately.

One minute I'm in Magnolia, the next minute, when a spirit gets close to me, everything turns black. Dark. Black and purple flames spread everywhere, but still, I'm not dead.

I wish I had listened to Dylan's cautious warnings, so that I didn't have to be stuck in a place like here.

This is even worse than trying to move on and live my life without Natsu.

I didn't even know why I even bothered to send a dream to him.

Is he that important?

Is Natsu so important that I would be willing to exchange my life just so I can send him a dream?

See, I'm stuck. Trapped. Broken.

I was a girl that has been broken more than once.

I never had anything that stayed forever, and I knew for sure, that friendship never really lasts in this world.

Everything has to come to an end somehow, like what just happened.

First my parents, then Fairy Tail, and now the Afterlife.

I am now trapped in nowhere, and the only one I have left is Cecilia, whom is now nowhere to be found.

She was the only friend I have in this place, but soon, I knew, that all things can come to an end.

I've experienced it before, more than once.

It's painful, but we all must learn to move on with our lives.

We must smile day by day, like our Edolas counterparts, when they were in the middle of a war.

I have to say, I need to thank Fairy Tail for all they've done for me, because without them, I wouldn't have got to experience what I'd did.

They taught me friendship and love, as well as moving on.

They taught me many more emotions I never knew I had to face, both good and bad.

I have to thank them, but I need to seek their help once more.

I promised Cecilia that I would get us out of this ugly place, and find freedom, our spirits free.

I walked in Magnolia, until once again; I came to a stop at Fairy Tail.

Now there was a buzzing question stuck in my head. _Should I enter? _

I mean, I was stupid, yes, since they can't see me anyways, so why bother? Why not just barge straight in, and just eavesdrop on their conversations?

I entered the guild, and realized that it was surprisingly silent, as all eyes were on me.

Was I wrong?

They couldn't see me, now, could they?

I remembered earlier that Cecilia sprinkled some powder on me, and I simply coughed, and forgot to ask her what was it for.

She told me something like an expiration date, and she told me that it only lasts for a day, since I'm that desperate.

Maybe it was some powder that makes you visible to humans?

Maybe I still had hope!

I can just ask for help, if they could really hear me!

"L-luce?"

My head turned towards that voice, and of course, it was my long-lost best friend that said my name.

It's been a week since I had disappeared from their world, whether it feels like it or not.

Time passes the same as Earthland, that I soon realized.

"Natsu? Y-you can see me?"

His head slowly nodded, as I was shocked once again.

I made a mental note to thank Cecilia later on.

"H-how?"

He didn't answer me, as he ran over to hug me, but as usual, I faded right through.

It was then I realized that our love wouldn't last long enough, unless he does something crazy, and ends up killing himself and ending up where I am right now.

"That's not fair, how come you're a ghost?"

I shrugged, hiding my disappointment, but I had to agree with him.

How come I'm a ghost?

Why was fate this cruel...?

Why couldn't we all be with the one we love, and make everything the way it is? Why is the universe so cruel?

"Natsu...guys, can you help me?"

Now once again, all eyes and ears are on me.

Reason? Simple.

They all consider me to be powerful and pure, like any other angel.

But I remembered what someone said to me a while ago. I'm no angel.

Well, not yet.

I'm not a full-fledged angel, and I'm not promoted yet, like the other angels are.

I need their help, and I am willing to do anything—even sacrifice my own life, in order to save Cecilia and the others, whom are also stuck here out of nowhere.

"Of course we'll help you Luce!"Natsu said, putting an arm around me, but once again, it faded through.

"Wait. I don't get it. Don't you have angels everywhere to help?"Erza asked.

My bangs covered my eyes, as I remembered what happened.

I may never go back.

I may live as long as Cecilia, and even when all my friends on Earthland die, I may still be trapped here. Lonely and stuck.

Unless, if someone finds a way to break free. Break the ice. Break...the darkness.

I'm sick of having my life planned out in front of me.

So what if I didn't want to be an heiress?

Who cares if I don't want to be a Soul Catcher, but simply have fun in this world of Eternity.

And now...so what if I don't want to be stuck here?

They can't just force me to stay here like that, surely there must be some way to fix all this.

I hate it when people order you around.

We each have our own rights, and our own freedom of choice.

We deserve to have the ability to make choices, and in this case, I hate being stuck here.

I need help.

But who else do I have?

Dylan, Mama, and even Father's gone from my life.

They're in heaven, doing whatever business they want.

I only have Cecilia left, and my friends on Earth, the very place I'm standing.

"Look Erza, it's not as easy as it sounds. C-can you guys help me? You're all I have left..."

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What about that boy you used to be with?"

"He's...well, look. I'm trapped. I'm no angel no more. I'm just some ghost. Please help."

Levy came up to me, and smiled.

"We'll help you, Lu-chan. Or at least, _I_ will,"she said, sending a glare to Natsu.

"Hey! I'll help too!"He shouted, going over to me.

And before she knew it, the whole guild was all eyes and ears, waiting for me to give them instructions.

I didn't even know what to say.

First of all, Cecilia never told me a THING about those stupid devil possess, and stuff like that.

Second of all, I'M A NEWBIE! What do you expect?

I've only entered heaven for a week, and now it's trouble. I'm lost in nowhere.

Help.

But I knew that I didn't want to remain speechless, so I had to think of something.

"Can you guys search up angels possessed by devils? I need to help someone,"I told them.

But that was far from the truth.

The truth is, I needed them to help ME, and perhaps, help the others too.

"You mean how to get the devil out of an angel's body?"Levy asked.

I smiled. "Yep. Thanks."

Soon after, everyone started to cheer, since well; I'm alive...not really.

But hey! I can still talk and chat with them, until the powder thing wears off.

I went to one of the benches where the old Team Natsu was sitting at, and sat on a chair.

PLOP!

I fell!

It was then I realized once more...err, I can't really sit on anything, but the floor.

And that's how I ended up either sitting on the floor, or standing up, for the rest of my day.

* * *

**Hey guys, see, this title says that Lucy chose death, which yes, she did, but I need your help. **

**Should I make Lucy die at the end, or should I not? I put up a poll, and please give me your opinions. I don't know if she should die or not.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews...they're not much, but still, I appreciate it. Keep reviewing! Thanks!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was in a field of black once again, and I knew that these guys from Fairy Tail could not see me no more. Time has run out.

I saw Cecilia come to me once more, and now I was curious.

"Cecilia? Thanks for that powder. So why are you here for?"

"We need to go to Master right away. He is expecting to see the newbie, and in this case, it's you."

I examined her all over, and realized, that she was all covered in scars.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's go before he gets mad."

I followed her through an abyss of nothing but emptiness, and wondered how in the world she managed to memorize the road to 'Master.'

Who WAS this guy anyways? Is he evil? Or is he kind like Master Makarov?

I miss being a human. I missed everything, even the pain I had when fighting with an enemy. Little did I know I would regret that statement.

She led me to a tall gate, with gothic signs all over it. It looked dark and scary, and full of shadowy figures in every corner.

"What's he going to do to me?"I asked, curious.

But Cecilia simply gave me a bitter smile, as her lips were formed in a tight, straight line.

I could tell that she was sweating hard...her brows were tight together, and she was keeping something away from me.

She walked me inside the door, and bowed to the trees that resembled humans.

I went inside, lead by a shadow, which yes, was ironic, but you know, I had to accept that.

"Master, here's the girl,"the shadow said, in a dark, husky voice.

I shivered, for I had a feeling that things won't be what I expected.

"Blondie..."

The boss or Master, I should say, was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

He had dark brown hair, and was dressed all in black, but had a white sash.

"Hold out your hand."

I held out my hand, and he handcuffed me, with a silver, metal, bar.

"Electric cuffs. Disobey me, you will get a zap."

I shivered, afraid of this man.

He eyed me up and down.

"You know, most people already have been turned into these creatures you see outside my castle. Some has turned into the black roses."

I looked at his 'creatures,' which were the trees with faces.

Then, I spotted black roses with thorns sticking out.

They looked evil, vicious. These flowers, they looked sad, but evil. It was as if they didn't want to be here.

"I already got rid of most people, and you're one of the only ones left still here. You and that mute."

"What? How do you get rid of them? Aren't we dead already?"

"Oh, yes, of course. But their souls...I trap them inside my garden, as one of my protections. And of course, if you try touching one of them, you get turned into one of those plants too."

So probably that's why most people die out here. It's dangerous...

I should've been more careful with this entire angel thing. I should've listened to Dylan.

But it was too late now, for I can tell that this man was going to do something bad to me.

"No, I will not rape you. Instead, hmm..."He looked at me, and put on a thinking face.

His features were all evil, and his face resembled the face of an evil Lord, you see in movies.

He had a strong odor of smoke and flames, but it was different from Natsu's.

Natsu's was much more...better?

"You will be my little doll. I shall train you, and you will work for me,"the creep said, laughing.

Work for him? How?

The only workers there was were those shadowy figures creeping out in every corner of this huge mansion.

"No, not work as in maid work. You can be my own toy. I can beat you up whenever I like, great deal or no?"

My life is at risk.

He was going to use me, just to play around.

He will beat me up, and see my sufferings. And when I scream, he will laugh. I will be his amusement. His entertainment.

Why? Why did things have to go like this?

I thought that when you enter the Afterlife, things will be nice and peaceful.

I thought that you will be able to enjoy peace, and watch over your loved ones.

And now here I am, trapped in a battle I'm destined to lose. No matter what, I cannot win this game.

If I shout for help, nobody will be there to save me.

If I run away, there's no guarantee what will happen to me in this abyss of darkness.

Fairy Tail can't help me; there was no way they can solve my problems.

I hate living like this, and it was even worse than when I was small, lonely at the Heartfilia mansion.

I wish...I wish there was a way to die, and just vanish.

No more Afterlife, no more Heaven. Nothing. Not even where I am now.

I'm trapped, that's all I know. There was no way I can get out of this place. Dark and empty.

I wonder who the 'mute' is. Is it Cecilia?

Nah, it couldn't be. Surely there had to be someone else, right?

"So, Blondie. I will fetch you when I get bored, ya hear me? No matter what, you can't escape..."

That vicious voice of his, it makes me sick! I hate people like that, and there was no more hope for me.

That electric cuff, it's holding me away from enjoying freedom.

Is my life this terrible? Is there a way out of this?

But then again, I promised Cecilia something.

A promise is not meant to be broken. I will fulfill her wish. My wish.

I will save them from this pain.

And by them, I mean the ones that are in the dark like me.

But despite all that's going on, I need to smile. I need to show happiness, or else my emotions might be locked away forever.

* * *

"Hurry up, Levy, we might never know if Luce is going to be okay. We need to help her, so hurry up,"Natsu said, pacing back and forth.

"Shut it. I don't see _you_ researching,"Levy said, annoyed.

"I did! I wasted 5 minutes of my life, finding nothing but stupid stuff. I tried, but it didn't work out,"Natsu said.

"5 minutes? Ha! Stupid candle head,"Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, I bet you didn't even try, stripper!"

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?"

"How much you wanna bet, huh?"

"Tch. You're broke. You probably burned all your money."

"Well you probably froze your money and ate them thinking they're fire chicken!"

"Fire chicken is hot, ice is cold. Dude, it's common sense."

"Big deal, you don't even know what common sense is. You can't even figure out Juvia's love."

"SHUT IT!"Levy screamed at the top of her lungs.

The boys immediately shut their mouths, and turned their heads in her direction.

"Look. If we want to save Lu-chan, we need to find a way into the Afterlife."

"The Afterlife?"Natsu asked.

Levy nodded.

"So...we kill ourselves?"Gray asked, uncertain.

He was too young to die.

"No. I have found a way to go into the Afterlife. But...we only can stay there for a month before our magic gets sucked out."

"COOL! Count me in!"Natsu shouted, with enthusiasm.

"I'm coming too,"Gray said.

"I will save Lucy,"Erza said.

"I want to save Lucy-san too. She's like a sister to me...Can I come?"Wendy asked shyly.

"I'm coming. Lucy's the only sane person in the guild,"Carla said.

"Aye sir!"

**Thanks for the reviews. And if you can, give me some suggestions for the next chapter...I need your help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing, and I'll try updating faster.  
**

Chapter 7

The nicest feeling in the world is to know that someone cared about you.

But for Lucy? That's not possible.

The only one she has left is Cecilia. Nobody else. Not even Fairy Tail is here to save her this time. She was alone.

But she made a promise. Promises aren't meant to be broken. She's a celestial mage...she can't break promises. And she won't. She swore to secrecy.

"Blondie!"

Her name was being called. Blondie...how she hated that name. Despised it.

It was that guy again. Looking for her. Is he bored that easily? Why? How?

Her arms had cuts and bruises. She was a total mess.

Yet, when she looked in the mirror, she could see hope. Hope that something was going to happen.

Her eyes. Her eyes were dull. Different than what it used to be. Very different.

She walked, using the GPS installed on her hand cuffs, and it led her to THAT PLACE. That place she hated, and will always hate. In the hands of the devil...she is nothing but a mere puppet. She hated that.

Like they say, curiosity kills the cat.

"Blondie!"

There it is again. Her name. The name she hates.

She did not reply. She was scared. She was nervous. She was considered his bodyguard at the same time, so it was not going to come out good.

She just looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"There are intruders. Take this hood and get rid of them. It should be an easy task. They're humans, you're my puppet. Their magics will get sucked out easily, while yours will last,"he said, and threw a black cloak at her.

She took it. "How will I be able to use magic?"

He looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Angel magic. Surely your guide has taught you that."

She paled. Dylan...she missed him.

All along when she entered the Afterlife, she kind of replaced the image Natsu with Dylan. That boy who loved sports. The one who taught her how to fly.

But she didn't listen. She didn't hear a word he said.

And now here she is, stuck in this terrible world.

"No...he didn't."

He glared at her. She looked at the ground.

She remembered Dylan...he was so nice. He was cute too, but not as cute as someone else. Named Natsu.

"Fine...close your eyes. I'll lend you some power."

She closed her eyes.

Flames danced in her head. Where has she seen them before? Purple and black flames. She remembered them.

From the auditorium where she touched the sphere. Where she fell into this place. Where I first met Cecilia. When she first promised to save her and get her out of here.

And now she was full of power. She was filled with power emerging inside her.

She pulled on the black cloak when she was able to open her eyes. Her powers were hidden, and nobody can sense them.

But now she felt as if he has taken away something she treasured. But she was still the same. So why did she feel this way? As if something was missing. Her memories?

No...she still has memories of Cecilia. So that was a no-no.

She now has strong and invincible powers given to her by the devil itself. Evil. Viciousness filled the air. Power given from the devil. It's strong.

But is it strong enough to help her escape?

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Two words. Those two words made him get knocked out by Erza. "Shut up. We're here to save Lucy not here to eat."

After hearing those words, he was silent. Deadly silent.

There was only a one-time opportunity. They either die in here or survive. They either save Lucy or never. What could happen?

Everything here is dark and silent, but they can hear the whispers of the wind. They can hear the spirits calling out to them. Tension was in the air. Fear.

"Carla!"Wendy shouted, as the white exceed collapsed in her arms.

"Perhaps it's the magic. If not, it must be her future-telling skills,"Erza said.

"Man, this place is pitch black. Where's Lucy anyways?"Gray said, and sighed.

Magic was draining. Time was running out fast. But where was Lucy?

Footsteps...

Natsu heard someone coming their way. An angel?

"Guys! I hear someone!"

Everyone shushed, while he and Wendy tried to detect the sound of the footsteps.

Is it an angel? Someone that needs help? Or...could this be Lucy they were looking for?

* * *

She walked with her cloak flowing loosely behind her. She could already see faces fading closer and closer to her.

And suddenly she was scared. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Suddenly she felt like a betrayer.

Pink hair, no clothes, armor, blue cat, white cat, and a little girl with blue hair.

They looked so familiar to her, but yet, she couldn't tell who they were.

"Who are you?"The one with pink hair asked, in a curious way that meant no harm.

He was the one. He was the one who appeared in all her dreams.

He was the one she blushed so many times thinking about. But now...she forgot who he was. She felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm here...to destroy you. _Sorry."_

She whispered the last part, before lifting her hands.

She used her flames. Purple and black flames, and sent it towards the group. She hesitated for a while, fearing that it might not work somehow. Where did that come from?

The pink-haired boy stood in front of the flames, and ate them all. The armor-ed girl used a fire armor, and the fire disappeared.

Impossible.

The pink-haired boy...she was worried. Why?

Is it because these flames are poisonous? That once eaten or touched magic would be sucked out more faster? But why would she be worried for this guy?

Is it because he appears in her dreams every night? Is it because he's the one she always think about?

HER IMAGINARY BOYFRIEND?! Ha! What was wrong with her?

Still, she couldn't help but ask for his name.

"Who are you?" Her voice came out silvery and soft, as if it was the wind itself.

The boy looked at her curiously, as if he forgot about all the fire she tried to use on him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, why?"

"Time for business. Whoever you are, I don't care. You hurt my friends, and you are unforgivable,"said the one with the raven colored hair.

Ice magic...she could sense it.

"Ice make lance!"

Arrows shot towards the air, coming towards her.

Ice...icy winds...blue...as blue as the ocean, as blue as the ice...

"Dance my blades,"the armor girl said, re-equipping into a new armor.

Silver...sharp and fierce.

"Roar of the sky dragon!"The little girl said.

Silvery winds brushed past, as it headed towards her.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

Fire...burning and mild wind...red, yellow and orange...the colors danced in the wind.

But his was different from the rest.

She saw something else too. She saw a few flashes of memories or were they visions?

She saw a fake salamander sign, she saw him calling her name. How does he even know her name anyways? It sounded nice though...

She saw a rainbow sakura tree. Romantic.

Now all the attacks were combining, as they headed towards her.

But she was frozen. She was still as stone. She was scared. Afraid to fight them.

She felt guilty, as a tear slipped.

Teamwork huh...she missed that. But when has she ever dealt with teamwork before?

The attacks crashed onto her, making her badly injured. But it was nothing. She didn't care at all.

"Why are you crying?"

Again, that voice of his. Natsu's, or so he calls himself. It sounds nice. She liked the way he talked. Wow, sounds cheesy.

But she didn't reply. She just looked at them, while hiding her face with the hood. They stared back. Awkward silence.

"Are you here to fight _him?_"She asked, softer than usual.

"Who?"Natsu asked, stating the obvious.

Another smack from the armor girl. "The devil guy, idiot. I heard he has held angels captive."

That sounds familiar...

"Who told you that?"Lucy asked, her voice gracefully soft.

"None of your concerns,"armor girl said, her voice as cold as stone.

"Who are you?"the stripper asked.

Her eyes looked at the little girl, then the armor girl, then the stripper, then at...Natsu.

She was confused. Why do they look so strangely familiar to her?

"Why should I tell you my name?"She tilted her head to one side.

The little girl coughed. Looks like her magic is running out.

"Wendy!"Stripper cried, and helped her.

Her name is Wendy huh...

"Damn, we really need to get going. Out magics are being sucked out,"the stripper said, as he carried her behind his back.

"And when magic runs out, we're...done. Back to our own world,"Erza said.

Lucy watched. She watched them all act as a family. Something she'll never see again. Something she can never experience.

"Are you guys humans?"

Natsu nodded. "Wait! If you're an angel, maybe you can show us to that evil guy? We really need to defeat him."

Another smack from the armor girl. He rubbed his head.

"She attacked us. We don't know if she's a friend or enemy."

"You can't defeat him,"Lucy said, looking at the ground.

"Why? Nothing's impossible,"Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Your all pathetic humans that know nothing about this world. You don't know the angels that has turned into roses. You don't know about the pain many has suffered. You people obviously don't know how strong the Lord is. He can devour you any minute,"she said.

Armor girl rose an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Lucy refused to look in her eyes, as she nodded silently, but noticeably.

"Nothing is impossible. We came here to help a friend. We promised her that we would find a way to help. And now that we're in this world, we will fulfill the promise. After all, promises aren't meant to be broken,"Natsu said, looking intensely at her.

But her head was down.

Promises aren't meant to be broken huh...

They sound like they could defeat the Lord. The devil himself.

But she was here on a job. She couldn't fail, or else there will be a price to pay.

But she wanted them to defeat him at the same time.

But the doubts came back. What if they can't defeat him? Then she will have failed HIM, and she would end up turning into a rose.

No. She couldn't risk that.

"Defeat me. Defeat me and go fight for freedom. Your friend...is very lucky."

Lucy threw the swords at them. The purple electrifying swords that can suck your life out easily. If they defeat her, then they can defeat the Lord. Then Cecilia would be saved, and so her promise will also be fulfilled.

As well as their promise to the girl. The lucky girl who she envied.

"What are you saying?"The armor haired girl asked. "Why do you want us to defeat you? If he caused you pain, wouldn't you want to defeat him too?"

Natsu stepped closer to Lucy. She took a step back. "Why are you giving up this easily?"

"Aye,"said the cat at last. The blue one.

She looked at the ground. The pitch black ground.

"I don't know. But you guys have to do this! Save...save my friend Cecilia. That's all I'm asking of you."

"Why do you want to die so easily?"Stripper asked.

"It's complicated."

"We won't do it until you tell us why,"armor girl said, and looked at Lucy whom had her head down.

"IT'S COMPLICATED! Look. I was ordered to eliminate you guys. But I don't want to. You guys don't deserve to be dead in this world. You should free your 'friend,' and if you can, save everyone else. A girl named Cecilia. I made a promise to her before. So defeat me and rid HIM. Please."

She looked at them with big, pleading eyes.

Eyes that reminded them of Lucy. Eyes as brown as chocolate. Those eyes Natsu missed.

"Are you...Lucy?"

She looked at him surprised. But no reply.

Then she looked at the armor girl.

"Alright. We'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Alright...we'll do it,"the armor girl said.

Natsu stepped closer to Lucy, and put his had on her shoulder. "But you're coming with us."

Lucy looked at him, surprised.

"No. I can't come. It's no use. I just need you to free Cecilia. That's it. Please..."

He didn't accept her answer. "Luce...you need to come with us. You asked for help. You're getting help. Come on Luce...we can be a team again!"

"Luce...?"

"Yes...your nickname Lucy...remember?"Natsu said cheerfully.

No..she did not remember. She didn't know what was going on.

They all looked so familiar to her, but she didn't know where she saw them before.

In a dream? In reality? In her life on Earth.

Now that she mention it...she couldn't remember her life on Earth very well. It all seemed like a blur to her.

She remembered someone with pink hair...like that kid Natsu standing right there...and some people...people that looked like the ones standing right there.

Natsu took off her hood.

"Welcome back, Lucy,"the one named Gray said.

"Wait wait wait...what's going on?"She asked, confused.

"We were your friends, remember?"the redhead said. "We're here to save you."

"I know you're here to kill the lord, but...how do you guys know me? How do you know my name? I don't even know who you guys are..."

Everyone looked at her, as if she was crazy.

Then they looked at each other.

It was hard to believe that she would forget them that easily. Really hard to believe.

"Luce...do you remember me?"Natsu asked.

She looked at him.

A little flash of image popped up inside her head, but that was it. No more. Nothing else.

A little image of Natsu helping her up and telling her that they were gonna be okay. They were stuck on an island.

And then more images.

But it all disappeared as quick as lightning.

"Yes...and no..."

"Well who cares. I'm Natsu Dragneel, your partner and your best friend,"he said, and grinned.

"I'm Gray...the one with ice magic."

"He's the one who strips,"the cat said. "I'm Happy by the way, and I love fish."

"I don't know if you remember me or not, but um I'm Wendy and this is my exceed Carla."

"I'm Erza. You were like a sister to me back on Earthland."

Lucy looked at them as if they were crazy. But then again... that's the only explanation to why they knew her name.

Perhaps the evil lord erased her memories?

The bracelet-like handcuffs shined, and zapped Lucy.

It hurt. Really bad.

She felt as if she was experiencing a thousand needles aimed at her, with fire. Fire all around her, burning her down.

The handcuff zapped her two times, and she had to bit her lip not to scream.

Natsu, of course, noticed this, and asked what was wrong. After all...Lucy was still Lucy. He would always be overprotective over her.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

She gave him a pained smile, and realized that it was time to return back to the castle of evil. Castle of doom. Castle of Darkness. Whatever way you call it, she still didn't want to head back.

But she had to.

"Sorry guys...but um I have to go. It was nice meeting you and well, yeah,"she said.

"Why?" Asked Happy.

Instead of going, she remembered something.

"Hey guys...can you please destroy the evil lord and free everyone trapped?"

"Of course we will. Just lead us to the castle Luce,"Natsu said.

She didn't know what to do at this moment.

So she ran.

She ran as fast as her feet can take her to the castle, and she could hear the footsteps following her, and everyone calling her name.

_"Luce!"_

_"Lucy! WAIT!"_

But she wasn't supposed to be with them. She was supposed to follow her orders. But she didn't.

She forgot about the consequences of disobeying orders.

And so, she ran as fast as she could, without looking back.

She was going to free herself. She didn't need those people who claim to know her to help. They would just get in her way.

After all, they were humans, and she was an angel.

She will free herself and Cecelia, and that was that. She didn't need those humans.

They may have been her 'friends' in her past life, but now it's different.

This is the Afterlife. There's no turning back now...

* * *

The lord sat at his chair, behind his desk, sipping a glass of wine.

"Master...the girl has come,"the girl said.

"Good. I lent her magic. She should be able to fight alongside with me if anything happens."

Cecilia had a look of surprise.

"You gave her...magic...?"

The lord smirked. "Of course...why so shocked for? It's for defending herself, isn't it?"

Cecilia looked hard at the floor. "But...that means..."

"Magic lent to you means you forget your memories. That's why not a lot of people request for magic. They only use it when they want to forget. Forget the past..."

"WHY?! Why did you do that to her? Lucy...she's a sweet girl, Master. GIVE HER MEMORIES BACK!"

"Shut up!"The lord shouted, and slammed the table. The wine glass fell to the floor, and the glass broke, letting the liquid drip down Cecilia's shoes.

"But...you can't just do that to her!"

"What happened to you? What happened to the girl that used to be so quiet? Huh? Has Blondie changed you this much that you want to defend her now? I RATHER HAVE YOU SHUT UP THAN TALK BACK. You _do _realize what happens when you talk back to me, right?"

Cecilia closed her mouth immediately.

It wasn't her fault that she became attached to her friend, Lucy.

All these fallen angels all went to fight the lord, all except her. Others, had moved on, and some just decided to work for the Master as a shadow...not knowing the evil-ness behind all this.

The ones that has been turned into a shadow lost their emotions, memories, and their sense of good vs bad.

Ones that turned into a rose will forever be trapped, crying for help...and warning others not to go near them.

But the only way to break the curse...is to defeat the lord, which many have tried but failed.

That's why she became quiet. She gave up.

She was nothing but a puppet doll to the evil lord, but Lucy? She was different.

Lucy was someone that Cecilia would actually risk her life to save. Lucy was positive. She was determined to help.

The two became quick friends, and the first time in many many years, Cecilia was actually...hopeful.

But now... Lucy's memories are erased. Unless the evil magic goes away...then her memories shall return.

"I'll take the punishment for her."

The two looked in the doorway, and saw Lucy Heartfilia, standing there looking all fragile and weak.

"No, I'll take my punishment,"Cecilia said, not wanting her only friend to get hurt.

As soon as she said that, the door burst open, and there stood 4 people and 2 exceeds.

"HUMANS?!"The lord shouted.

Lucy stood there, frozen in shock. Her face paled, and she started shaking.

The lord looked at her in disbelief. "You were ordered to kill and destroy. Not to lure them here. How did they even pass through the gates?!"

"Don't you dare touch Lucy!"Natsu shouted, and blew a puff of fire at the lord, and picked up Lucy bridal-style.

"Natsu, don't! He can kill you in an instant!"Lucy shouted. "I may not know you, but I...I don't know...I just feel like we met before."

"I don't care...he's the one who's been trapping you here and causing you pain. I'm going to defeat him once and for all, and bring you back to Fairy Tail."

"Fairies have tails?"

"AYE!"

"Anyways...you can't bring me back. You can send me back to heaven, but not here. I'm _dead_, just so you know!"

Natsu turned silent.

"Well well well...enough of this sweet little reunion. Time to get real. You can't defeat me, and this Blondie is mine,"the lord said, and put an arm around Lucy.

"BACK OFF AND DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!"Natsu shouted, and did a roar full of fire aimed at the lord.

"It's war...you pathetic humans," the evil lord said, and smirked.

Humans vs shadows...who will win?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Fine. If it's war you want, then bring it on,"Erza Scarlet said, and re-quipped into her armor.

She honestly couldn't care less what this guy wanted. All she needed is to protect her friend.

See, these past weeks of Lucy's death has affected her a lot lately.

Every day was plainly boring, and she started to reflect on her stupid actions. How she ignored Lucy and now...she's dead.

She didn't even care about the fact that these shadows might be stronger than her and it outnumbered her and her team.

Erza didn't care. After all, when it comes to protecting friends...it's business.

"If you want to get to Lucy, you'll have to get past us,"Gray said, serious.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Fire sprinted out from Natsu's mouth, and it was about to hit the enemy, when...it just went right through.

"He's a ghost. He can't be defeated,"Lucy said.

She watched as everyone fought against each other. She watched as things burned down, but no attacks were affective on the man that's keeping her captive.

She looked at Erza, the redhead.

Erza looked really familiar to her, and she could sense a friendship between the two of them. But how?

It was painful knowing that her memories are erased, and that these people she forgot, are helping her even though her memories are lost.

She tried thinking of the past.

Her head ached, and she felt dizzy for a moment. She put her palm on her forehead, and her other hand was used to hold the wall, to avoid falling.

But useless. All she saw was a girl eating a strawberry cake.

By now, these humans figured that attacking the devil with their bare hands is more affective than magic, whereas the shadows require magic to be defeated.

She then looked at Gray.

The world started spinning around her, as she held on to the wall and tried to figure out what was happening.

She saw a small flashback. A really tiny one. A small flashback of a boy who loved to strip.

By now, her eyes were clouded and her brain was confused. Her head ached, but she couldn't help looking at the small one, Wendy.

She saw a flashback of Wendy in another guild...one that said Caitshelter (?).

Now she was really dizzy and confused. She fell and sat down, leaning on the wall. Her headache was getting worse every time she looked at someone.

She then looked at Happy, and saw fish.

Then she looked at Carla, and saw this floating world, and the name of that world stood out clear in her mind. _Edolas. _

Her body now felt weak and she started to shake unconsciously. Unfortunately for her, everybody was busy fighting the shadows and _him. _

She looked at Natsu, and her eyes widened, although everything seemed blurry.

She saw a flashback after another, and...she collapsed to the floor.

Everything seemed too blurry, and now she felt weak. She felt as if she was going to die, but that's not possible because she's already dead.

An image of a guild, Fairy Tail, came to mind, and a mansion with a blonde woman, blonde man, and some maids.

She fainted. But it was so silent, and nobody heard her. Nobody saw, because now she was covered in shadows.

And as time went on, her body started to fade...slowly and slowly...

* * *

"I smell something weird going on,"Natsu said, while avoiding the attacks made by the lord.

"What's wrong Natsu?"Erza asked, as her blades danced around the shadows that are trying to kill her.

"WHERE'S LUCY?!"Natsu suddenly shouted, and searched around the room.

He recklessly used magic to get the shadows out of his way, as he ran around the room, searching for Lucy.

"That's right...where's my little puppet?"The lord asked, as his shadow puppets all disappeared.

Cecilia and Lucy have already disappeared.

"No wonder...no wonder my shadows aren't as strong. I have no more angels left, because others have turned into roses."

Gray smirked. "Then it's time for us to defeat you."

"THAT'S RIGHT. AFTER WE DEFEAT YOU I WILL FIND LUCY AND BRING HER BACK!"Natsu shouted.

But something weird was going on.

The humans' bodies glowed, and soon, they started to fade.

Then...they all blacked out in an instant.

"I win,"smirked the lord. Although he too, fell down, and disappeared.

* * *

Gold...silver...

Those colors danced around the room.

"C-cecilia?"

The girl looked at her. "Lucy um I think we're out of that devastating place."

The two were sitting in 2 separate bubbles, in a room full of gold and silver lights. They were floating.

Other bubbles passed by, as the two looked around.

"Look! Look at those...videos!"Lucy said, pointing at a bubble with her and her friends.

"Lucy, these are your memories!"Cecilia said.

Lucy looked at the images as they passed by.

There were some videos of her and her parents, and how her mother died and everything changed.

Then she ran away and met Natsu, who took her to Fairy Tail.

Then...she went on her first job, and ended up saving Macao. There was this Phantom Lord incident, Loke and Karen incident, Tower of Heaven...all the way to...now.

I watched them all, and I could feel my head hurting again, but this time, it didn't hurt as bad as before. It was a bittersweet pain.

I felt guilty for forgetting these guys. They stood by me no matter what, and I can't thank them enough.

And even so, now that I'm dead...they're still with me. They're still fighting for me.

I can't forgive myself for forgetting them.

"Lucy, look. W-we're in..."

"Heaven,"she finished for Cecilia.

"How?"

"I don't know, but thanks to you Lucy, I think it will be alright."

_"Welcome back to Heaven...after the incident with you girls and HIM, the Angel Council decides it's time for a change. You girls are no fallen angels no more. Welcome back to the life above Earth."_

The girls watched as their backs grew angel wings, and their outfits were now replaced with pretty white dresses, fit to their style.

It was dazzling, yes, but there was one thing missing in Lucy's life. Her friends.

"So does that mean we can go back to the life we once had up here?"Cecilia asked.

The angel nodded. _"Of course. You angels have proved that although you disobeyed your guide's rules, you are worthy enough to be back."_

"What happened to my friends and HIM?"Lucy asked.

_"I sent your friends back, and HIM...well, let's just say, he's alone. I freed the roses too, and they're here with us, although they are on probation. Thanks to you girls, we located where HE was hiding." _

"Thanks,"Cecilia said, and smiled. "Thanks to you too, Lucy."

"You're welcome,"Lucy said, but there was something else on her mind.

She wanted her life back.

"I'll go meet up with my guide. See what he's up to. See you later!"She said, and smiled. The first real smile in Cecilia's many years of living.

Lucy looked at the angel.

"I don't want this life."

The angel raised an eyebrow. _"Why not?" _

"It's not fair...I was cursed to die on my 18th birthday. I just want my life back. I-HEY! Can that be my reward? To have a second chance on Earth? I mean...I was cursed to die."

_"No. Rules are rules. Your reward is no probation like the others, and life on here." _

Lucy sighed, and looked at her silver shoes.

A few hours ago, was the last time she'd ever see her friends in front of her. I mean, she can always spy on them through the viewing room, where you look down in Earth, or a specific place, and watch over your friends & family.

But she'd never be able to thank them enough. Right when her memories come back...this is what happens.

This is what happens with magic.

Magic...is it good or bad?

Magic caused her to die, but it saved her from many incidents.

_"However Lucy, if you really want your life back, you will need to prove to me that you are worthy enough of going back on Earth. 1 year here in heaven, and I will watch over you. Me and the Council. If you prove to us that you deserve to go back, then we will give you a second chance. Nobody ever passed this test." _

"Really...? THANK YOU! I promise you that I'll be the hardest working angel ever!"She shouted, and hugged the council member.

She didn't care if nobody passed. She wasn't like them.

She was unique and different. She was going to do every assignment and she will get her second chance of living.

Right after she visit Dylan...aka her guide.

The one who provides the assignments for her.

She was going to get her second chance on living...

**Thanks for all the reviews, and keep on leaving by reviews! :) **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
